The present invention relates to an electromagnetic relay.
Published German patent application DE-OS No. 30 08783 discloses a relay in which the coil form together with the U-yoke carrying the foil-spring portion consists of one single molded plastic part. This type of relay has proved well suitable in practice. However, to obtain high accuracies during manufacture of the relay, it is necessary to adhere exactly to the molding conditions of the coilform, especially to the temperature, and the mixing ratios in the case of plastic materials mixed with reinforcing fiber materials.
It is the object of the present invention to permit an economical and qualitatively high-grade manufacture of the foil-spring portion while maintaining the same good or even better functioning thereof, in spite of low precision requirements in manufacturing the coilform.